A Zombie Apocolypes
by Sytacus
Summary: One day Alicia Kurosaki is sent to her boyfriend Jack Frost's house by her mother in search of entertainment. Only to soon find out that a zombie apocalypse is beginning.


Hello, This is my first posted fic. It's a one shot that was made for Koblala for Valentines day but she's really stingy so she insisted that I post It. Hope you like it. Enjoy. I don't own ROTG, Bleach or their character. If I did, I would be happy.

* * *

Alicia bustled into the house and made her way into the living room dropping her bag. "Mom, I'm home." Syann poked her head into the room "What up. How was school?" "Oh, you know it was cool. They had us do some stupid training today." She stated plopping down on the light green couch. "Well, like I've said before if you're having difficulties with the attributes of you're powers you can talk to your father about that." Alicia stared at her mother. "Now, you know that nigga is useless." Her mother nodded. "Most of the time. Yeah." She began to walk away and disappeared into the kitchen. "Entyways, I want you to take these cookies to Jack." walking through the doorway while Alicia buried her face into a fluffy purple pillow on the couch. "Mom, I don't feel like getting up" "You were going anyway. Up." Syann placed the container on the glass table next to the couch. "Besides he's probably over there starvin' like Marvin." A brief silence passed before Alicia mumbled: "Ain't nobody starvin'." "Can you just go!?" Grabbing the container the teen stood up and made her way to the door. "Bye." The journey to Jack's house wasn't very long and soon Alicia found herself on his doorstep in no time. His residence was more like a large cottage than a house really. It was made of wood and brick, in a way it gave a strong sense of warmth. Which was odd for a boy with the power s of winter. Their relationship reminded her of her parents, her mother had the ability of water and her father, light and darkness. The moon and the sun, Jack and her self were ice and fire. Two completely different elements that somehow managed to come together. Bringing herself out of her thoughts, Alicia knocked on the door three times and received no answer. She knocked again, harder this time. A loud thud sounded from behind the house and she ran to see what it was. Jack was sprawled out on the ground next to a crate full of biscuits. "Ouch." He turned to see his guest and smiled. "Hey, you. What are you doing here?" Alicia stared at him for a moment. "What am I usually here for? My mom made you cookies." She offered him a hand and helped him stand up before furrowing her brows "Oh, and one question." "Shoot." He replied grabbing the cookies. "Why are you not wearing a shirt? Or pants?" He paused for a moment looking down at himself and realizing that he was in his boxers, which Alicia noted were light blue. "Ya know, I guess I just forgot to get dressed this morning." His girlfriend studied him suspiciously. "Uh huh. And why were you on the roof?" "I thought you said one question." "(-_-) Nigga." Jack opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw Alicia's parents approaching the house. Her mother, who was running got there first. "Oh my gosh. Guys guess what's happening right now!" She exclaimed as her husband finally caught up with her. The two teens looked at each other confuzled at her excitement. "What?" Jack inquired, a little scared for her response. "It's a zombie apocalypse." Ichigo answered seemingly excited himself. "And you know what that means!" They all looked at each other before simultaneously shouting: "Team death match!" "Okay, so what's the rules?" Alicia asked. Her mother paused and looked up in thought for a moment. "How about whichever team kills the most zombies by the end of the day gets to go on a trip to wherever they want and the losing team has to pay for it." Everyone thought for a moment before nodding. "Okay great. You can start whenever you want." Ichigo stated before running off after Syann again whom had left when the were still deciding. "Kay, I got the perfect idea." Jack turned to his companion, giving her his attention. "There's this guy that my mom knew back in the day who comes over sometimes. He's like crazy as hell, he used to walk around the house with a bunch of cupcakes and mom would always get mad but I never knew why. Turns out, he can make bombs out of food." The boy stared at her for a long time before he figured out what she was implying. " The biscuits." ~ Pass time. ( Nothing of extreme importance here. Ya'll just getting supplies and killin' some zombie that I'm too lazy to write in)~

The contest had begun hours ago and the sun was beginning to set. Jack and Alicia managed to kill a grand total of 500 zombies and were patrolling the streets for more. "Ya know, I never knew that throwing biscuits, shooting, freezing, and setting zombies on fire would be this fun." Jack stated recalling all the previous events that occurred that day. " Well Mr. Frost, maybe we could convince the government to cause controlled zombie apocalypses more." He smiled. "That's not a bad idea actually." As soon as he finished his sentence Jack spotted a man walking across the street towards them. "Excuse me. Can you tell me what's going on? I heard gunshots and;well, I woke up to go get me a cold pop. Then I thought somebody was barbecuing. I said, 'Oh, lawd Jesus it's a fire!' Then I ran out, I didn't grab no shoes or nothing Jesus. I ran for my life. Ain't nobody got time for that!" With an unreadable facial expression, Jack raised his gun at the man's head and pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed through the area. Alicia looked up at him confused. "He was worshiping the devil." He explained and they turned down a corner and left with the man's lifeless Caracas lying in the middle of the road. After walking a few blocks the two finally met with their rival team. "So how many did you guys kill?" Ichigo inquired the younger boy as the girls chatted about all the different ways they killed the undead pests. "500." He replied. Ichigo looked mildly surprised. "Wow cool, you won by one zombie." "And for beating us, you two get the prize. I'm gonna add in another one just because I'm so nice." Syann interjected after hearing their conversation. The younger couple looked at each other worried for what the prize would be. "You both don't have to go to school tomorrow! And Alicia can spend the night so bye bye have fun." The woman grabbed her husband and dragged him along before he could protest to her sudden decision. "Well, shall we go home too?" Jack suggested "Yeah, it's getting kinda cold." "I should be the one saying that, I'm not wearing any clothes!" "Well that's your problem then." The final rays of sun showered the earth in a orange and pink kaleidoscope as the pair made their way home hand in hand. Meanwhile a small kitten that had gone unnoticed throughout all these events,stood on it's hind legs staring into the abyss. "Niggas is real."

THE END


End file.
